


Wzór

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [58]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Mathematics, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney kocha wzory w każdej postaci</p><p>Prompt 58. 'Wzór"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wzór

          Rodney kochał wszystko co układało się według wzoru. Nie lubił innych rzeczy, wtedy łatwo było o błąd, czy też niemiłą niespodziankę na koniec. Jednak wzory... One miały coś w sobie. Nie tylko te matematyczne, czy fizyczne, które w istocie opisywały wszystkie tajemnice świata, ale i te które pomagały mu zrozumieć innych ludzi. Przyzwyczajenia, pewne powtórzenia, które same w sobie tworzyły kolejne wzory do zapamiętania.  
          Jednak on był inny. Był nieprzewidywalny, żaden znany wzór nie był w stanie wyjaśnić jego zachowania. I może to ich do siebie przyciągnęło. Bo Rodney nigdy nie przechodzi obok niewiadomej obojętnie. A właśnie taki był John.


End file.
